


The Ties That Bind

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Dom, Bottoming from the Top, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Fucktoy Jensen, Gentle Dom Misha, M/M, Misha knits, Rimming, Scarves as restraints, Secret Relationship, Soft restraints, Sub Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Misha knits in his downtime on set. Later he puts some of his handmade scarves to good use in a private scene with Jensen.





	

“Mish? The hell are you doing over there with all the clacking?” Jensen asked. He tried to crane his neck to see what Misha was doing in his downtime as they reset the scene.

 

Misha grinned his beautiful gummy smile and held up his metallic blue knitting needles with about a foot of yarn already stitched. “Knitting. It relaxes me.”

 

Jensen shook his head. “Okay.” But he found himself sitting down beside him on a crate to watch his hands move with fascination.  _ Fuck those hands are sexy, _ he thought to himself. He let his mind wander to some other tasks he’d like to see those nimble fingers do. He had to be called several times before his attention broke and he went back to his mark.

 

***

 

“So what are you planning on doing with all these scarves you made?” Jensen pawed through the canvas tote on his apartment bed. There were several solids and a few multicolored ones. He couldn't believe Misha made all those.

 

“Well,” Misha picked one up, “Most of these are getting donated but the ones in this bag are for something else.” He moved behind Jensen and lifted the scarf to tie over his eyes like a blindfold.

 

“Oh,” Jensen responded in almost a whisper. He stood perfectly still, waiting for Misha to tell him what to do. The game had begun.

 

“Stay facing forward and strip. Neatly. I want your clothes folded to the best of your ability. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Good boy.” Misha stood back and watched as Jensen's tshirt was pulled up to reveal his back. If they hadn’t started a scene he would have pressed his bare chest to him as he kissed his neck and shoulders. Being dominant was just as much about self control and discipline as it was for his submissive partner.

 

When Jensen was fully nude Misha put one hand on his back and pushed him forward enough so he would understand he was to get up on the bed. His starting position was always to be up on all fours and presenting to his Dom. He had to wait for guidance and instruction.

 

Misha disrobed and placed his folded clothes with Jensen’s on the bed. He took in the sight of his beautiful Submissive. He had plans for him, for their session.  _ One little taste won't hurt anything _ , he convinced himself. He climbed onto the bed behind his lover.

 

His hands were warm as he caressed the supple cheeks of Jensen's ass. He spread them further apart and thumbed over the puckered hole. Jensen never flinched.  _ He’s so obedient. He deserves this. _ He teased all around it with just the tip of his tongue. He followed with broad stripes up and down before breaching Jensen's now relaxed muscle. 

 

Jensen was now fully hard and having a hard time willing himself to be still and be quiet. He was being rewarded. If he broke the rules it would stop and he would be punished, although Misha's punishments felt pretty damn good too. He suppressed the moans rising in his throat.

 

Misha stopped. “So good for me. I love it when you behave.” He started massaging Jensen's lower back. “Now I want you to lie down on your back. Arms above your head. Will you do that for me sweetheart?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Jensen moved into his new position. Misha was pleased with the state of arousal he was in. He dug through his bag of scarves. He tied Jensen’s wrists together and to the rung of the headboard. “What is your color, love?”

 

“Green, sir.”

 

Misha caressed his face. “Wonderful.” He pulled out two more and tied Jensen's ankles to the footboard posts. “Still green?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Misha massaged Jensen's legs and kneaded into his thighs. He dipped his head to lick away the bead of precum from Jensen's slit but left his cock still wanting. He left the bed briefly to retrieve their box of toys from the top closet shelf. 

 

He put a drop of lube on his palm and slicked Jensen's shaft with a couple strokes. Jensen bit his bottom lip but still made no sound. Misha slipped the silicone ring down snug against his base. He applied more lube and pressed his fingertip into Jensen.

 

Misha worked slow and gently. Jensen was already a bit pliable from his tongue so one finger pumped in and out easily. He added a second and worked to open him up. Attached to the ring was a small plug. When he felt Jensen was prepared, he added a few more drops of lube and inserted it. Tapping it snuggly into place.

 

Unbeknownst to Jensen, Misha had come to his apartment already prepared. He poured the lube directly onto Dean's purple cock and coated him. He pulled his own plug free and climbed into Jensen's lap. Misha slid the slick cock between his cheeks to tease before gripping it to ease himself down on it.

 

“You feel so good inside me, filling me up. You're my little fuck toy aren't you? Better than any rubber dick. So thick and hot. Mmm...could ride you all night.” He rocked his hips to grind Jensen deeper inside.

 

He took his time, switching between slow, long passes up and down and bouncing hard and fast. He could see the cords straining in Jensen's neck. He knew delaying his release was taking its toll so he fisted himself and pumped at his own erection until Jensen's stomach was painted with his cum.

 

He reluctantly slid off of him and tugged Jensen's cock free of the constricting ring. “You may come when I touch you. You’ve earned your reward.” He smeared his fingers through his own spent seed and worked Jensen's shaft. “Come, sweetheart. Come for me.”

 

Jensen let himself go, the release was euphoric. He could see colored lights behind his blinded eyelids and feel tears spill with his climax. Hair stood up on his body. 

 

The next thing he felt was a warm washcloth wiping him down. His own plug was removed and he lay in a completely relaxed state. His ankles were freed and massaged. His wrists were unbound and rubbed with loving hands. The last to go was the blindfold. His eyes fluttered open to see his lover’s smiling face.

 

“Hey there, beautiful. How do you feel?”

 

“Wonderful. Thank you, Mish.”

 

Misha snuggled into him. He would go get them some juice in a few moments. For now their aftercare would be loving skin contact. It was an easy scene. Most of them were. They’d been in their dom/sub relationship so long that they trusted each other completely.

 

“I want you to choose a scarf for yourself. Then choose one for me to give to Jared.” Misha smirked at him. It would be a fun inside joke to see their friend walk around donning evidence of their play. The big man teased them all the time about the speculation around the nature of their relationship.

 

“Mmm...maybe he'll wear it to one of our cons. All those fans won't even know what we did with it.” Jensen purred.

  
“But we will.”


End file.
